Zeus (God of War)
Zeus is the true main antagonist from the God of War universe. He is the king of the gods, ruler of Olympus, and ruler of the sky. Zeus is also one of the recurring main villains in Multi-Universe series, but after Meister of War, he redeemed himself and joined forces with Maka and the others to defeat Ra's Al Ghul, Shinnok, Katherine, and Torres. His Goal: To rule the Multi-Universe and its mortals (formerly). Likes: Protecting Mount Olympus, killing, ruining everyone's life, torturing many innocent people (all formerly). Dislikes: Maka Albarn, being overthrown, Mount Olympus destroyed (all formerly). Main Allies: His fellow gods, Beelzeboss, Dennis the Hitman, Arachne Main Enemies: Maka Albarn Secondary Main Enemies: Lizbeth and Hunson Tertiary Main Enemies: Kratos and Starkiller Rivals: Isaac Clarke Voice Actor: Corey Burton Greatest Strength: His god powers Greatest Weakness: Courage Box His theme His second theme Another theme Zeus is one of the MOST EVIL and POWERFUL villains in the Multi-Universe series, but after Meister of War, Zeus reforms. Zeus becomes the true main villain in To Crossover Flee: Project Darkness, one of the main antagonists in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny (hidden), true main villain in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker, The Wrath of God of War Rises, and Meister of War and one of the main heroes in The Legend of Maka Albarn. Videos Feats and Failures * Defeated the Titans from God of War by using the Blades of Olympus to imprison them. * Mind controlled Lord Death to kill his own son. * Betrayed Demise and his team. * Mind controlled the Soul Eater kids to attack Knuckles Riso. * "Killed" Maka Albarn * Turned Terra, Julie-Su, and Karai to the dark side * Imprisoned by Hunson, Discord, and Sigma * Defeated and imprisoned by Maka Albarn and her friends The P Team Storyline Before the Series Centuries ago before most of the adventures of the Multi-Universe Kratos and Zeus did battle but Zeus killed Kratos and took over the Multi-Universe. He was the very first villain to take control ever! But 3 villains (who hated each other) worked together did battle with Zeus and defeated him. After words the 3 villains then fought each but they were defeated by unknown reasons. After many adventures Zeus finally returns to take back control. The Crossover Flee Project Darkness He is a second-in-command and a god expert alongside with Vamp. His plan is: he and William Stryker make their own movement deal with their "members" with the heroes. Later he sings "It Feels so Good to be Bad" to Funo and sent Black Jewel, Nickels, and Simon to the heroes, killing Jake, Weasel, Baboon, and Samurai Goroh for their lucky ones, but fell to their demise by the heroes' vengeance Zeus, what have you done to your allies!? Later he sent Lord Death to kill His Son(Death The Kid) and Strong Bad,All Of His Plan Worked: Zeus Is now the True Villain of The Series and He Sealed Demise Away,and Letting Himself Escaped Before The heroes come after Him,Starting His Own Plans With William,Baron Mordo, Epsilon,Mermuras,Nox Decious and Even Escape members Who Joined Him,His empire is completely killed/Imprisoned now he must take on his main Enemies on his own,he is finally Imprisoned by Knuckles and The Soul Eater Gang,and never come back at all,OR IS IT!? While Imprisoned,he is thinking of a Plan to Escape from his prision to get his revenge on Knuckles and Soul Eater Gang, He called "Perverted Devil" to help him escape from Imprisoned,however Zeus told him to wait until the three Villains made their Death/Defeat from the heroes then he could Escape, Zeus also told the Devil to get new Allies for his "New Empire", well people, Zeus is gonna Return and will get his revenge. In the The Helper's Squad's Latest Adventure,Zeus will return after THE THREE VILLAIN'S Defeat by the heroes, with his new Empire, he makes his plans to the heroes with his Smart and Dangerous ideas to them, but there one that he must face and hard with, it's Maka Abarn. The Wrath of God of War Rises Zeus returns in this story, only inside of Ares' mind, driving Ares into more and more insane and anger towards the heroes.Without the heroes notice Zeus frames Ares. Meister of War Zeus is returning as a main antagonist again, however his fellow gods, Gaea, Cronus, Beelzeboss, Johan Liebert, Kingpin, Zorg, Mecha Sonic are going to be the main antagonist as well. This is the last time we're going to see Zeus for real, but his plans on ruining Maka, Lizbeth, and others' life is complete. This leads to Zeus as the most complete monster in The P Team Story. Zeus begins a scheme to trick Maka that he reforms and gives her his Blades of Olympus, after the defeat of Colossus, Maka was injured and nearly reached the Blade of Olympus, however, Zeus revealed that he tricked her and forced Maka to served him, while it didn't work, Zeus stabs Maka and "killing" her. Zeus later returns to his base, Mount Olympus, to tell his fellow men that he killed Maka Albarn, Zeus also sent Hades to watch her so she can't escaped hell. Zeus later goes to The Nightosphere to destroy it so he can ruin Hunson's life, for imprisoned him for the Multi-Universe. Zeus saw Terra and Julie Su's emotion problems, he turned them into dark side so he can destroy The Miracle Elite Once and for all. Zeus then watches of the return of the Sith Stalker, who joins Zeus for revenge. Zeus is in Death the Kid's dreams, scaring the son of Lord Death as Zeus's return. Zeus later then tells his men about his back story about his overthrown and his Son,Ares,who joined Hunson Abadeer. His next plan is to manipulate The P Team's break up and no longer friends. This makes Zeus even more crossing the line. Zeus is also the responsible of Knuckles' death, he blackmailed Mechuckles, or Zeus will kill him. Zeus also Turned Ares into dark side so his son can control the Multi-Universe with his God of War powers. Zeus keeps enjoying torturing Ares, even Ares is dreaming, Ares has a nightmare of his father, Zeus, torturing him. Zeus will also turned his son, Deimos, into a demon monster to kill the heroes, even his girlfriend, Pyrrha. The Legend of Maka Albarn Zeus returns and believe it people: Zeus reforms and joins Maka, Lizbeth and others against Ra's Al Ghul, Shinnok, Katherine, and Torres. Zeus will partner up with Ares and Hunson. The Three reformed main villains. LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Personality Zeus,Unlike Other Gods,who are nice and Calm,is one of the Evil,Sadist,Ruthless, Selfish,and one of The Heroes Threats of all Multi-Universe,Unlike His Team,Who are Just attacking heroes and Keeps Loosing,Zeus Plan Is working: He Sent Lord Death(Mind Controlled) to Kill Some P Team members,Killing some of his "Allies",and Turning Lord Death to Kill his Own Son(Death the Kid). Zeus's Main enemy is Maka Albarn their both almost the same, Similar to Lizbeth and Hunson Abadeer. they both are smart and courage, well Zeus is an evil Courage to other villains sometimes and Maka's courage is everyone special, they both indeed attack their allies for some reasons, Zeus to his old empire, Maka to her friends,and sometimes Knuckles, and when they meet, things are about to get ugly. In Meister of War he does even worse then To Crossover Flee: Project Darkness, he kills Maka and destroy her home place: Death City, not only he can make her life miserable but making her into dark side again. Zeus destroy Hunson Abadeer's place,Nightosphere for imprisoned him. Zeus also revives Scorpion and Starkiller's hated archenemies: Quan Chi and Sith Stalker so he can pissed them off. Zeus also destroy places just to ruin people's life. Zeus also turned Terra and Julie Su into dark side and he enjoys it. He also revives Tsubaki's Older Brother, Masamune, so he can use Masamune to tortured and killed Tsubaki, to make her life miserable. Even Zeus is finally killed off for real, his plan is completed when he ruins Maka and her friends' life. Making him the MOST biggest bad of all P Team Villains. However he reforms and joins forces with the heroes. Zeus is smart, cunning, and knows everything. Plus he's not arrogant. He is very charismatic villain and bring the Multi-Universe into Zeus's wrath. Powers and Abilities Zeus, being the King of the Gods, possess invincibility, power projection, electric manipulation and the mastery over the thunderbolts . He also displayed the abilities of superhuman strength, stamina, accuracy, endurance .durability, agility, speed in battle, teleport, regeneration, shape shifting, and summoning, which were last seen in God of War. As a God, he possess immortality and flight, but is somehow vulnerable to the Blade of Olympus, his own weapon. After his apparent death, Zeus displayed the power to manage his soul "to a higher existence" in means of overpowering his son and channeling the evils fueling his body, although Athena reached that potential before the evils managed to consume her. In this form, Zeus managed to disarm and destroy Kratos' weapons and equipment, and fuel the Ghost of Sparta with fear. Zeus can summon clones, which are much weaker than him, only able to use basic electric-powered punches and a lightning explosion attack, one much weaker then the one that Zeus himself uses. In the fight against Zeus in God of War III, Kratos can use the clones against Zeus by the means of launching them, and then grabbing them while midair, causing Kratos to punch them to the ground, emitting the Lightning explosion when they hit the ground. Notice the radius of the explosion is small, so Kratos must be near Zeus while using the clones against him. He can beat and destroy almost MOST villains with his Godly Powers. Allies and enemies Allies: Poseidon, Hades, Helios, Hermes, Hercules, Beelzeboss, Dennis the Hitman, Arachne, The Shredder, Cain, Dr. Robotnik, Adam(V for Vendetta), Gongora, Ernie the Giant Chicken, Orbot, Cubot, The Koopa Bros, Kamek, Kammy Koopa,Bull, Gallaxhar, Carface, Mifune, Duke Nukem, Dr.Weird, Hun, Charlie F. Muntz, Boingo, Buffalo Bill, Kent Mansley, Ramses, Captain Spaulding, Popple, Other Mother, Taskmaster,The Bonanza Bros, Willard, Xenomorph, The Executor,Xerxes, Malachite, The Sith Stalker Enemies: Maka Albarn, Kratos, The Striker Force, The Helper Squad, The D Team, The Omega League, The Immortal Faction, The Murderisitc League, The Criminal Empire, The Darken Gathering, The Scorpion Squad, The Bodyguard Unit, The Speed Crusaders, The Odyssey Elite, The Hunter Force, The Action Crusaders, The V Crusaders, Relationship with other Characters Kratos Kratos is Zeus' son. He was his at first his main arch enemy. For many years Kratos and Zeus did battle until Zeus killed him centuries ago and took over the Multi-Universe. When Kratos returned to life by Princess Celestia he went back to fighting Zeus when he joined the P Team. Maka Albarn Maka Albarn is Zeus' main arch enemy. He thought she was just a stupid girl but then he saw how she really was: A kind brave and strong hero. In an upcoming adventure he focus more on her then Kratos. Before The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker, Zeus decided to wait for Discord and Sigma's defeat but not Hunson,since Zeus saw Maka teaming up with both Lizbeth and Hunson to defeat Discord and Sigma, when Maka turns to Dark side, Zeus decided to revive the Sith Stalker so he can use him to bring Maka back to the Dark Side. After Zeus "kills" Maka, Zeus decided to destroy Death City, so he can make Maka's life miserable and once again returned to Dark side, Zeus also wanted her dead, hell, even more dead then ever. He and Maka's relationships are similar to Lizbeth and Hunson's relationships,however unlike Lizbeth and Hunson, Maka and Zeus hated each other and wanted each other dead for good. If he knows Lizbeth, then Zeus may come after her as well. It's confirmed that Lizbeth and The V Crusaders are returning and Zeus got a date with the new enemies team. Hunson, Discord, and Sigma After killing Kratos Zeus ruled the Multi-Universe for a number of years but one day he was attacked by these 3 villains. These 3 were not only powerful but they ambushed Zeus and they outnumbered him. Zeus was defeated and sealed away. Zeus swears vengeance on them should they meet again. Hunson is the only rival of Zeus appeared in Meister of War alongside Zeus,unlike Discord and Sigma. Zeus ruins Hunson's life by destroying his Nightosphere and mock him that he got beaten by a "little girl". Hunson though having gotten the jump on him many times (particularly in his first plan in Zeus's debut story,) decides to work with Ares and the heroes against him. Zeus and Hunson are very similar, since they have similar enemies(Lizbeth and Maka Albarn), their both charismatic villains, their true and most powerful forms. They are also tall, smart,and dangerous villains in the Multi-Universe series. One significant difference is Hunson's savoriness in that he never underestimates anyone and know damn well of the threat represented by heroes. Even Zeus was defeated, while he is imprisoned, he sent Beelzeboss to spy on Hunson Abadeer and his team, and later recruited new members who are stronger, worse,and smarter then his old empire. The Olympus Empire/The Beelzeboss League Zeus's New Empire. After being imprisoned by Maka Albarn, Zeus is thinking of a plan to get his revenge on her and her friends. So he decided to call a "perverted Devil" to recruited more and more dangerous members to his New Empire. Zeus is watching of the defeat of most villain(including Hazama, Relius, and Sari), while he's imprisoned. When most villains from the past are defeated, Zeus escaped by himself and return to his Mount Olympus meeting his new Empire and reunite with Gods of Olympus. Lizbeth After Hunson explain to Lizbeth about Zeus and his Nightosphere's palace is destroyed. Lizbeth and Hunson, once again team up against Zeus. Like The Multi-Universal War of Destiny, Lizbeth,Hunson,The V Crusaders,and The Nightosphere once again work together against Zeus,Beelzeboss,Johan Liebert,Zorg,Darkonda,Mecha Sonic, Kingpin, and Gus Fring(Mostly Zeus). Zeus knows Lizbeth's friendship with Maka, Lizbeth is one of the MOST Zeus's targets and very focused on since Lizbeth's friends with Maka Albarn. Lizbeth hates Zeus more then Megatron/Galvatron, Joker, and Dr. Weil for what he did to Knuckles,Maka and others in To Crossover Flee Project Darkness. She will hate him a lot when Zeus frames her, killing her best friend/partner Maka Albarn, Knuckles, destroying The Multi-Universe's city, Death City(Maka's house), and more. Boomer The only hero helps Zeus and redeemed himself for his crimes in the past. Boomer and Zeus relationships are similar to Fluttershy and Discord. Trivia * The reason why Zeus is Evil and nasty is cause of his son,Kratos, who punched him so hard that evil makes him stronger and smarter then any villains,with the exception of 3 Villains are his "Rivals". * Zeus is the THIRD Villain of Angel/Devil Shipped,the first one is Hunson,and Second Discord. * His hatred is Maka Albarn, cause of her courage and friendship with others, or so we think. * In the Latest/Newest Adventure, Zeus will Return and became the Main Antagonist again with his new Empire, and he will fight off against Maka. * He is voiced by Corey Burton. * He may have Rivals with Hades from Kid Icarus a long time ago or so we think. * Zeus, at first, feels like a hero, but was Evil all along just to toy with everyone. * When any characters killed Zeus, his Astral Form rise up from the dead, that means... We're dead. * He is one of the most dangerous villains in the Multi-Universe like Hunson Abadeer Discord and Sigma. * Zeus is one of the four main villains of the Multi-Universe, unlike the other three, We will see what Zeus is going to do against ALL the Heroes in Meister of War, with the exceptions of Maka Albarn. * It's revealed that Zeus is going to destroy Death City so he can make Maka Albarn life miserable. Hell, even ALL the villains, Zeus just won't give up to ruin somebody's lives he enjoys it. * It's confirmed that Zeus will be the King of the new Multi-Universe alongside his dangerous new empire: The forces of Hell,Sea,Skies, Olympus, the Devil who is insane and powerful, the Dangerous assassin from Spongebob, the Witch from Soul Eater, The Archenemy who nearly complete from TMNT, the Deadly Solider known as Mael Radec, Robocop monster Cain, The Zombie Army led by the evil human known as Tyrone King, Norsefire led by Adam Sutler,,The Giant Chicken, Xerxes and his Persain Armies,Dr. Robotnik and his robot armies, the dreaded murderers known as Alex Delarge, Captain Spaulding, and Willard Stiles, and other dangerous members. * During Death City Robot fighting Zeus, when Lord Death powers combined with Angewomon, Optimus Prime, Princess Celestia, Arceus, and Athena to use their full power to kill Zeus forever, Zeus survived by regenerate and grow stronger. * Zeus's young age is similar to Sephiroth. * Zeus's Giant form is very similar to Godzilla: They both destroy cities, armies attacking them but failed and are giants. * Before reforming, Zeus is the most tallest The P Team Villains only 7 inches height(Not including Giant Characters). Gallery Ares vs Zeus.png Zeus (GoW3).JPG Zeus109.jpg Akame and Ryuko vs Zeus.png Zeus79.jpg Zeus100.png Maka and Zeus Part 2.jpg Ares Hunson and Zeus.jpg Zeus wears Santa's Hat.png Zeus81.png Death City Robot Vs Zeus Pic.jpg Zeus.jpg Zeus wrath0.jpg Zeus70.jpg Young Zeus3.png Zeus19.jpg Zeus54.jpg Young Zeus0.jpg Zeus and The Sith Stalker.jpg Zeus58.jpg Zeus destroys Death City.jpg Zeus56.png|Behold, the Multiuniverse's hated God Statue" "FOR THE GLORY OF ZEUS!" Zeus55.jpg Zeus33.png Zeus17.jpeg|Zeus's Astral Form, RUN FOR YOUR F**KING LIVES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Zeus47.jpg Zeus52.png Zeus27.jpg Zeus8.jpg Zeus37.png Zeus36.png Zeus35.png Zeus4.jpg Zeus3.jpg Zeus0.png Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Non Humans Category:Gods Category:Immortals Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:The Dreaded Category:Mass Murderers Category:Scary Characters Category:Evil Counterparts Category:Main Villains Category:Dark Lords Category:Royalty Category:True Villains Category:Traitors Category:Chronic Backstabbers Category:The Immortal Faction Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Characters that debutted in To Crossover Flee Project Darkness Category:Father of Hero Category:Characters who have Angel/Devil Shipping Category:Husband and Wife Category:Sibling Category:Size Shifter Category:Characters hailing from the God of War Universe Category:Characters of inconceivable age Category:Deities Category:Provoker Category:The P Team's Villains Category:Beelzeboss League Category:Main Members of The Beelzeboss League Category:Main Villain Ensembles Category:Shape Shifters Category:Child Abusers Category:Tricksters Category:Torturers Category:Archenemies Category:Electrokinetic Characters Category:Strong and Skilled Warriors Category:Flyers Category:Evil vs. Evil Category:Evil from the past Category:Evil Genius Category:Olympians Category:Elementals Category:Beards Category:White Haired Characters Category:Child Murderer Category:Swordsmen Category:Main Characters in Meister of War Category:Characters in Meister of War Category:Kings Category:Successful Villains Category:Deal Makers Category:Main Villains in Meister of War Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Bigger Bads Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Omnipotents Category:Fearmongers Category:The Heavy Category:Summoners Category:Serial Killers Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Rogue Protagonist Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Evil Light Category:Necessary Evil Category:The Scorpion Squad's Villains Category:The Striker Force's Villains Category:The Omega League's Villains Category:The Bodyguard Unit's Villains Category:The Speed Crusade's Villains Category:The Odyssey Elite's Villains Category:The Hunter Force's Villains Category:The Miracle Elite's Villains Category:The Frozen Frontier's Villains Category:Enemies of Hunson and his Empire Category:Recurring Main Villains Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Maka's Archenemies Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:True Villains in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:True Villains in The Wrath of God of War Rises Category:Worthy Opponent Category:Collectors of Souls Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Corey Burton Category:White Eyed Characters Category:True Villains in Meister of War Category:Characters who try to or do kill their own offspring Category:Main Characters in The Olympus Saga Category:Major Characters of The God of War Saga Category:Soul Stealers Category:Magic Users Category:Umbrakinetic Characters Category:Characters in The Wrath of God of War Category:Major Characters in The Wrath of God of War Rises Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Wrath of God of War Category:One-Man Army Category:Grey Zone Category:Master Orator Category:Omniscient Category:Master Manipulator Category:Empowered Villains Category:Unfettered Characters Category:Anti Heroes Category:Anti Villains Category:Type III Anti Heroes Category:Reformed Villains Category:Reformed Main Villains Category:Characters in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Heroes in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Returning Characters in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Main Characters in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Returning Heroes of The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Main Characters of The Final Half of The4everreival and daveg502 Storyline Category:Honorable Villains Category:Big Bads Category:The P Team's allies Category:The V Crusaders' allies Category:Token Evil Teammate Category:Characters who break the 4th wall Category:Videos Category:Music Videos Category:Villains in Meister of War Category:Characters favorite by Daveg502 Category:From Nobody to Nightmare Category:Gauntlet User Category:Main villains of Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Regenerators Category:Isaac Clarke's Rivals Category:Characters with Supernatural Powers Category:Main Characters of The P Team Trilogy Adventures Category:Partner Category:Main Villain Duumvirates Category:Daveg502's favorite villains Category:Planet Destroyers Category:Guardians of Order Category:Virtotic Best Buds Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe: Armageddon Category:Supreme Beings Category:The Action Crusaders' Allies